It's Been A Long Time
by Guardian-Angel66
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER REGRET summery inside!
1. Authors Note

**Quick Authors Note for It's Been a Long Time. **

**ALRIGHT, I'm sorry I don't update as much, just school and shiz has been killing me. SO, I read the chapters I wrote for It's Been a Long Time and I just noticed that it SUCKED A**. So I'm going to rewrite chapter one and chapter two. Alrighttt? Sorry for the confusion. Alsooo, about the whole Emmett cheating with Alice, sorry if I made Alice look like a homewrecker, I'm gonna fix that. Hmm, also, the original characters will stay the same, just the whole plot. Hehe, sorry[[x And yeah, I deleted the old chapters, but don't worry, I'm currently working on the rewritten chapter one. That'll come out later today, I PROMISE. **

**-Danielle**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary

It's been 3 years since everything happened; Bella is now living with a friend, Danny James, and his daughter, Jastine James. Danny was a vampire with no abilities, and Jastine, a half human vampire. Bella has an encounter with someone from the past which leads her to team up with unexpected people to bring back the Cullen's.

Chapter One

"Jastine, I'm going out now, alright? Tell Danny when he comes back from hunting, alright?" I told her. She nodded. I grabbed the keys and took off in my Porsche. It was their death anniversary today, I visit them every year. Just thinking back to all that's happened, I don't care if Emmett kissed Alice for about 15 minutes, I still loved him. I grabbed the flowers from the backseat and headed to the grave site. It wasn't really a cemetery, more like the backyard of the old Cullen household which is still standing. Every memory made here still is here, you just need to believe. I sat down on the grass like I did every year and quietly remembered my time here with everyone. I smiled.

"Bella…?" I turned around and gasped. "Janet, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Look, we need to talk everything out. About what happened those years ago, I want you to know everything. I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused." She said. Wait…what? She came and sat down next to me.

"Look, it's true that we only took you in because you could defeat that Volturi, Kari and Kate didn't like you, but I DID. You WERE and still ARE my sister! It's just we had everything planned out, we didn't expect to run into the Cullen's and cause their death!"She said looking down. "Wait, how did you cause their death?" I asked. She looked at me, "It all started when…"

**Flashback**

**Janet's Point of View**

"**What a little crying baby! So she knows the freaking truth, suck it up, will she?" Kate yelled furiously. We were on our way back to our place. "Kate shut up!" I yelled. "Whatever, Janet, your plan failed, now, we just go on with OUR plan. Alright?" She smirked. I sighed. "Babe, calm down. We'll take the Volturi down, don't worry." Ricky assured her. "So Kate, what's the plan?"Kari asked. **

"**We go to the Volturi and just tell them Bella is stronger than them, they go to Bella, Bella gets mad and boom, bye Volturi." Kate said.**

_**Few days later**_

"**Hi, we have an appointment with Aro." Kate said to Demitri. He smiled, "Right this way." We walked past a vampire giving several humans a tour of the castle; they didn't know what they were in for. "Aro, you have visitors." Demitri told him. **

"**Yes? I believe we have not met before." Aro said cunningly. "Long story short, Bella Cullen is strong, stronger than your little guard. I suggest you do something about it. She's staying in Michigan." Kate said, "Let's go and let them deal with it now." We just followed her out, leaving Aro, Marcus, and Caius speechless. **

**End Flashback**

"…and you know the rest." Janet finished. "This…it's your entire fault!" I yelled, "How could you!?" "We didn't think it would backfire! We tried searching for you after we found out, but you had already gone." She said. I can't believe this! I stood up, "Get out."

"Bella, no I know a way to bring them back!" She said. "Impossible, now leave!" I yelled. "Look, trust me, please, Kate, Kari, Ricky, we can all help. I know a way!" She said. I hesitated. "I don't know…" She took my hand and look in my eyes, "Trust me." I nodded.

We got into my Porsche, and I let her drive. "We don't have much time; we have to do it before the next full moon. We'll get back to my place so I can pick up Kari and Kate." She explained, "From there, we have to drive to Explore the Unknown Bookstore to get the Book of Unknown and look up Resurrection. It won't be easy, seeing there may be some ingredients we will have to get ourselves, but it's worth the shot. And Bella, we only have ONE shot to get it right, no do over's Understand?" I nodded, "But the next full moon is in a few days!" "I know."

**Honestly, I really like this first chapter than the previous one. Explores what really happened in the past. Anyway, hope you liked. Now I'm going to work on Chapter Two which will be up later today also. Haha, review or whatever!**

**-Danielle**


End file.
